Toan (Dark Cloud)
Summary Toan (Name can be determined by player, though his canonical name is Toan), is the main protagonist of the video game Dark Cloud and is the first of six party members. Toan is the wielder of a blue Atlamillia, and the chosen warrior by the Fairy King after the Dark Genie wrecks the world. Wields swords, and is the only Toan one that can obtain and rebuild Atla. wears a green tasseled beret and has medium length brown hair with long sides. He has large, brown eyes. He wears an orange poncho over a white tank-top, as well as a red sash, skinny black pants, brown boots and brown gloves. In addition, the satchel/pouch in which he carries his items can be seen on a brown buckled belt he wears around his waist. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, potentially 4-C via Sun Sword or Big Bang Sword Name: Toan Origin: Dark Cloud Gender: Male Classification: Human, Hero, "Chosen One" Age: Teen, exact age is unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Small Scale Wind Manipulation (via Windmill Slash), can imbue his sword with variety of elemental attributes (Of the fire, ice, thunder, wind or holy variety), can restore and bring back wandering souls, and broken buildings/objects with his Atlamillia, potentially possesses: can absorb water via Sand Breaker Sword, can absorb and drain health via Drain Seeker Sword or Drain ability, can absorb human souls via Maneater Sword, can cut through darkness with Sun Sword, Darkness Manipulation via Dark Cloud Sword, Soul Manipulation via Atlamillia Sword, Time Manipulation via Chronicle Sword and Chronicle 2 Sword Attack Potency: Planet level (Defeated both the Fake and Real Dark Genie, who have been stated by multiple of people including the Fairy King, Seda and the real Dark Genie himself to being able to destroy the world. There is also a sword called Chronicle with the Description: "Worlds crumble before its might."), potentially Star level via Sun Sword (It's been stated by Brooke from Muska Lacka village that it's powerful enough to smash stars) or Big Bang Sword (Dark Cloud Weapon Description: "Star energy is condensed and creates sword's energy." Dark Cloud 2 Weapon Description: "Star-powered sword.") Speed: Hypersonic+, likely much faster with Dran's Feather, Sub-Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can keep up with the Fake Dark Genie who can react to the Sun Giant, who is Mach 10000+) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Class XJ Durability: Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range, several meters with throwing items Standard Equipment: He wields variety of knives, rapiers, daggers and swords, and is the holder of the Atlamillia, also potentially has variety of healing items, throwing items (ranging from bombs, elemental gems/stones, poison apples, gooey peaches attack speed and movement speed, heart-throb cherries enemies from moving, and stone berries enemies), status immune items, Stamina Drinks (increases strength and durability) and Dran's Feathers (increases movement speed) Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Jump Slash:' Toan jumps in the air and strikes with his sword. '-Windmill Slash:' A powerful wind attack that hits everything around him. Notes: It's up to the thread maker to decide what sword and items Toan has at his disposal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dark Cloud Category:Humans Category:Wind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Sword Users